Dimitri's Song
by Rodger10
Summary: This is just some RxD stuff. Rose is board so she goes for a walk and finds Dimitri with his guitar...


**Just something i wish would happen between them that i know never would = [**

I was sitting in my room, alone. Board.

It was after school and I was supposed to go meet Lissa for dinner but I really didn't feel like being around people or eating.

All I could think about lately was Dimitri.

I always thought about him but for the past few days he was all I could think about.

I wanted to take a walk but I knew if I went outside I would see people and they would wonder why I wasn't having dinner so that meant the only place that was safe to walk around was in the dorms.

_Yeah, that's cool, walking around inside._ I thought _People will think you're even crazier if they catch you doing that but Dimitri always says… ARGH! Can't I have at least one thought without him being in it?_

"Screw it,"I said as I got off my bed and went to the door. "If the only place I can walk around is inside, then damn it, I'm gunna walk around inside." I mumbled.

I slowly opened the door and checked that no one was in the halls.

All clear.

I crept out of my room and started walking but when I got to the stairs I heard people laughing and turned around to see Lissa and Christian coming around the corner.

_Shit!_ I thought as I looked around for a place to hide.

Anyone else I could just tell them I wasn't hungry but Lissa knew I hadn't been myself the last couple of days and make me go with her.

The turned to see a door on my left. With that being my only option I opened it silently, slipped through and closed it just as silently.

I looked around wondering for a second where I was, then I remembered it was the same room they had held the meeting when the guardians thought I had purposely let Stan attack Christian during the field experience.

_Good memories_ I thought as I made my way through the room and to a side door. It was the same place where Dimitri had taken me and talked to me as we drunk hot chocolate after the meeting. Walking towards the door everything looked the same except that the door was open and someone was in there.

About to turn around and quietly run back out and into the dorms I heard something.

With curiosity always getting the better of me I crept towards the door and looked inside.

Yeah, someone was in there but it wasn't just anybody it was Dimitri.

_Of course, the person I'm trying to forget about is _the_ person I happen to see._

He was holding something and when he shifted his body and turned a fraction I saw it was a guitar. I never knew he knew how to play the guitar, he never told me that.

I wondered how good he was so I sat down with my back against the wall, next to the door, and settled in the hear him play.

At first it was just a few different cords and rifts and I thought that was all he was going to do so I slowly got up and started to walk back towards the door to go into the dorms.

But then I heard him play a cord that was so beautiful I had to turn around and make sure it was actually him playing and not a C.D. or something.

Yep, he was playing and what he did next startled me even more.

He started to _sing._

_Deep, deep inside of your heart.  
There is a weight that still needs to be lifted.  
You cover it up, but the pain never stops  
Sometimes I wish that you would just listen.  
Deep, deep inside of yourself  
There is a soul starving for some affection  
Been waiting for years but the time passes by  
All you ever wanted was to fit in._

So I wrote you this song  
I hope that you like it  
Cause you light up my life  
And I know you can't fight this  
You're the most beautiful girl in the world  
And I wanted you to know

Constantly waiting for life  
To start and fill up the surroundings  
If you only looked right by your side  
You'd find that it never had left you  
You've lived through so much  
And seen so many things through your eyes  
And I wish you could just see  
If it were up to me I would construct a key to your heart and finally set you free

So I wrote you this song  
I hope that you like it  
Cause you light up my life  
And I know you can't fight this  
You're the most beautiful girl in the world  
And I wanted you to know

You can call me  
You've got no reason to hide  
You're so lovely  
Built with a beautiful mind

_Wait for your time it will come, and you will realise just how special you are._

_There's not enough hate in the world, to bring you down._

Built with a beautiful mind

_Built with a beautiful mind_

_Built with,_

So I wrote you this song  
I hope that you like it  
Cause you light up my life  
And I know you can't fight this  
You're the most beautiful girl in the world  
And I wanted you to know.

When he finished I couldn't move. I couldn't believe he could actually play like and sing like that.

"Oh, Roza…" I sighed.

When he said that I gasped, surly that song couldn't have been about _me._

He heard that and turned around and saw me standing there halfway through the door watching him. I could feel there were tears building up in my eyes but I didn't care, at that moment all I wanted him to do was to kiss me.

I guess he must of felt the same because he put the guitar down practically ran towards me, cupped my face with his hands and kissed me.

It was one of the sweetest kisses I had ever had.

His lips felt like velvet on mine and when I opened my mouth I could feel his hot breath coming out of his.

He was a _really_ good kisser and this kiss was slow but building.

I placed one hand on his neck while the other was on his back pushing him against me.

He must of felt the same urgency as I had because he release my face and put a hand on my waist as the other started to slid under my shirt and up my back.

He pulled back just a little bit to whisper "I love you Roza,"

"I love you too." I managed to say before his lips were back on mine.

Our kissing had increased by this time and he lips were practically crushing mine but I didn't care. I didn't care about the pain this would cause me later or the fact that this would make our teacher/student relationship even harder.

All I cared about was his lips on mine and how much I had been craving this kiss that I never wanted it to end.

**Song: _Humans_ by _The Scene Aesthetic_**

**Please rate and comment.**


End file.
